


Prompts and Pieces

by chimyra



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimyra/pseuds/chimyra
Summary: Collection for my Darcyland drabbles and fics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble to get back into the swing of writing again. Prompt was found on Pinterest of all places. 
> 
> "What do you mean you accidentally pickpocketed the President of the United States?"

“Miss Lewis. Could you please explain why you felt the need to pickpocket the President of the United States?”

 

Darcy shifted uncomfortably under the stares of her captors. “It was an accident…?” Shrugging under the weight of the stares leveled her way, she continued. “It’s not like it was  _ intentional _ . Sort of reflexive I guess.” 

 

Huffing indignantly at the stretching silence, she attempted to justify her actions to Fury and Coulson as they sat opposite her in the debriefing room. “Really. It could have happened to anyone. I’m sure Nat has done  _ her _ fair share of impromptu pickpocketing.” 

 

Flushing a bit under the tandem rising eyebrows, Darcy continued to flounder through an explanation. “Something felt off. And I guess my subconscious felt the need to investigate? I don’t know. It just happened. One minute Pepper and I were being introduced as Stark industries representatives to the conclave accord thingy.  Shaking hands, making the rounds, kissing babies, you know, the whole political song and dance. Next thing I know, I’m in the bathroom looking at the POTUS’s wallet.”

 

Taking a deep breath Darcy hurried on, ignoring the glares directed her way. “I plead insanity by default of living with superheroes. Tony’s crazy was bound to rub off at  _ some _ point. Wasn’t it? Besides. What supervillain chooses to impersonate the President and proceeds to stick their cloaking thingamajig. In. Their. Wallet? It just screams stupidity. And yes. I can see the indirect correlation between my own stupid actions, unconscious though they may have been. Still. It’s not my fault. Well. It kinda is. But not really. And hey! You caught the bad guy! So… that counts as a win. Right?”

 

Her move to stand and leave was abruptly halted by the low growl from fury’s lips. Gulping, she gingerly sat back down, her movements slow and careful. Prey avoiding the gaze of the predator. Even with one eye Fury’s stare managed to pin her to seat. 

 

Months of working with the cacophony that Tony embodied made dealing with the quiet permeating the room almost unbearable. Finally, after an eternity of near tangible silence,  Coulson’s voice broke the soundless void. 

 

“The real reason Miss Lewis.”

 

Sighing mentally, Darcy knew the jig was up. She owed Clint a dozen cupcakes. The air vent ratfink knew this would happen.

  
“Fine.  Tony dared me to. And I would have gotten away with it too! If it weren’t for those meddling villains!”

**Author's Note:**

> As a note I am willing to take Prompts. However with two unfinished fics I am working on, and a somewhat reluctant muse, prompts will be worked on as inspire only basis with no real timetable as to when or if I will write your prompt. This is not meant as a deterrent but as a caution only. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you found it amusing!!


End file.
